gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kinedyme
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ooarai compound team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 15:35, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Does anybody know if the official spelling is "Sensha-Dou" or "Sensha-Dõ" (or something else entirely)? Kinedyme (talk) 20:30, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Ooarai panzer IV aus. H It uses the kwk 40 L/48, it's written down in supplementary material such as the artbooks. Hauptman (talk) 20:06, December 15, 2016 (UTC) thx Kinedyme (talk) 04:35, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Anime episodes I'm slowly working on the much needed anime episode pages, but I haven't got the air broadcast dates. Can anyone help me out? Thanks in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 07:24, December 23, 2016 (UTC) You mean the dates that they were braodcasted in Japan right? I'll see if I can find them. Also wouldn;t it have been better if we first started with episode 5.5 before doing episode 6? Hauptman (talk) 14:31, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Cheers. I skipped the recap episode because I can't think of what to write yet: It doesn't easily format like the other pages. I'll create the page, but if you have advice on what goes on it, please don't hold back. The plan is to finish all the season one episodes, then I'll give Der Film a once over, then the OVAs. Other supplementary material will have to wait. Kinedyme (talk) 16:17, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Filled in the airdate for the 2 episodes that were missing the, I already went ahead and created the page for ep 5.5, I'll see and fill it in over the coming week as my time off from work just started. Gives me a nice excuse to watch them again. The short OVA's and other special can wait until we get the the normal episodes, Anzio and Der Film one. Hauptman (talk) 16:21, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for that. I'll move through the episodes one by one and I'll check back on Ep 5.5 if I can think of anything to add. Kinedyme (talk) 16:59, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Ministry of Education guy Hi If you mean the asshole with glasses his name is Tsuji Kota and he's Head of MEXT School Carriers Department. Fox357magnum (talk) 17:00, January 10, 2017 (UTC) It looks like the GuP website cleared up the confusion about his first name. The MEXT guy's name is Renta(first name) Tsuji(surname) and not Kouta Tsuji. http://girls-und-panzer.jp/chara_renta.html 17:20, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Ok thanks for the intel. Fox357magnum (talk) 20:53, January 10, 2017 (UTC) So, sorry but I've become confused now. What is his name again? I'm refering to the guy who is seen at the opening of anime episode 9 (10th chornological series episode) and who is the indirect antagonist in Der Film, and who appears in the 6th volume of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu as having a grudge against Ooarai (Wherein he slams a glass down). I'm seeing all sorts of different pages giving different data for his name and position. I will attempt to standardize whatever I see on the Wiki with whatever goes on the episode page. Thanks in advance for clearing that up. Kinedyme (talk) 13:00, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Tank Identification In Episode 10 of the anime Hana uses a a tank shaped pot, does anybody know what tank it is? I get a feeling that it's a Vickers 'Alecto' open-topped SPG prototype, but the Alecto has a centreline-mounted gun. Can anybody help out? Similarly, in the stalls on the finals day, in the same episode, there is a tank model between the Type 10 and the Ferdinand that escapes my recognition. Could anybody help please? Or otherwise edit it straight into the Trivia section of Episode 10? Thanks in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 03:35, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Der Film - Translation Excuse me, can anybody please help me out with the translation of some Japanese Kanji? Right at the end of the movie, during the ending credits, there is a scene where the students from Selection University visit the newly restored Boko museum, and in this scene it is shown that the Boko ride from the match has been placed in the foyer as an exhibit. What exactly does the white sign next to the ride say? Thanks in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 17:55, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Locked Character Page Hi Kyne Standardizer post on my page by saying that Nonna's page has been locked because of insistent editing on her height. He unlocked it for a moment so I update it. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:34, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! :) Kinedyme (talk) 02:42, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Character from Der Film Is there anybody who knows the name (fan or official) of the student from Selection University who commands the platoon of three M26 Pershings that were defending the Karl-Gerät 040? I have no idea, I haven't come across any name for her so far. Hauptman (talk) 10:17, February 26, 2017 (UTC) About Unidentified Model I find it hard too to identify that model, but if I have to guess, maybe that is a Tiger P recovery vehicle (BergeTiger P). This is just my opinion, maybe you should ask Hauptman. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 09:38, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hex Triplet Colour Codes Can anybody please tell me what is the hex triplet colour code (#_ _ _ _ _ _ ) that we use on our infobox titles? Kinedyme (talk) 23:42, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Der Film Ooarai cruiser ship Hi Kinedyme, It's about the Ooarai transport in the Film. When you closely it ressemble a demilitarized Kasuga-class armored cruiser and more precisely the Nisshin. Here a comparision shot of the one in the anime and the real one they bear a striking resemblance. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:30, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello Fox357magnum I don't dispute that the two ships in the images you have posted are alike, but the trivia section on the page for Der Film specifically references only the ending credits: The Ooarai students are undoubtedly on a cruise ship in that instance. (It is also the ship that they supposedly travelled to the match grounds in, as seen at 57:39) I believe that the reference to the Nisshin is first formed in Episode 5, at 4:38, so I will add in into the trivia on that page. Kinedyme (talk) 08:46, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Ah... Sorry my mistake. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:34, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Unidentified Characters In creating the character list, I have encountered two characters in the anime arc who are neither named, nor have pages on this wiki, yet I believe they both hold a sufficiently significant role to be worthy of mention. Does anybody know who they are? 1 - A girl from Anzio Girls High School. She stands in the front row during Anchovy's briefing: speaking at 1:16 of the Anzio OVA ("Nishizumi-Style? We're screwed"). In the final scene of the OVA, she brings a set of flags to support Ooarai, and wears a headband. In the chapter of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! "These are the conditions in Anzio!" She is the first to voice the idea of transferring into Ooarai Girls High School. 2 - The girl from Selection University who commands the platoon of Pershings defending the Karl-Gerät. She first speaks at 81:19 of Girls und Panzer der Film, ordering her tank to give chase to the BT-42. Her tank immobilises the BT-42 whilst being taken out in the process. Ooarai vs KMM Hi Kine, As the Episode experten I'ld like your opinion. I have a problem with the tank count in the match against KMM. They actually field 1xTiger, 2xTiger II, 6xPanther, 6xJagd IV, 1xJadgpanther, 1xJagdtiger, 1x Elefant, 1xPzIII & 1xMaus. So except the Maus & PzIII which are in town the main force is 18 tanks strong. In the battle on the mountain they lost 1x Panther & 2xJagd IV so they should have now in their main force 1xTiger, 2xTiger II, 5xPanther, 4xJagd IV, 1xJadgpanther, 1xJagdtiger & 1x Elefant so 15 tanks left (17 if count Pz.III & Maus). But at 22:00 of the Episode 11 there is only 14 tanks (it misses a Jadg IV. In the broadcast version the 15 tanks are presents see here for images). In Epsiode 12 at 01:54 Erika mentions 16 tanks left (counting Maus & PzIII) while at 06:12 there is again 15 tanks (so they're back at 17 tanks & the missing Jagd came back) and at 06:43 the Jagd IV vanished again (and Miho mentions 14 tanks Maus & PzIII immobilized). Tell what do you think about it. See ya. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:51, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, You have a sharp eye, and I guess the time has come to finally address the issue that everyone has been pointedly ignoring. Apologies that I haven't turned adaquete attention to it earlier. First off, I based the Episodes pages off the unedited simulcast - The one where the Pravda girls in Episode 8 sing "Katyusha" and not "Korobeiniki". In the linked page above, that is the one with 14 tanks and the Jagdtiger on the left flank. Now, Let's see... Invariably, there is some degree of continuity error, regardless of how you look at it. The only possible solution that fits all evidence is that the Jagdpanzer IV in question was off screen for all shots save that at 06:12 Episode 12, and then spontaneously broke down completely within the next thirty seconds. That aside, I know that some people have a theory that KMM entered the battle with seven panthers and five jagdpanzer IVs: The argument going that Anzu completely knocked out one panther in the ambush at 05:30 of Episode 11. This may be supported by the fact that at 06:07, the view of the entire KMM lineup shows a total of 16 tanks assaulting the hill (twenty minus de-tracked Jagdpanther, immobilised Panther, Maus and Panzer III(scout)). I however, am in favour of the 6x Panther and 6x Jagdpanzer IV lineup: Although it is difficult to recognise the exact KMM deployment (the jgpz IV langs fall off the bottom of the list), at 01:54 of Episode 11 there is at least a partial list of the KMM tanks, in which we can see 6x Panthers and at least 1x Jagdpanzer IV. Proving this lineup is slightly more difficult, as apart from the one moment in Episode 12, all other shots fail to show more than five Jagdpanzer IVs in play at any given time. However, I think that there is sufficient proof in observing the match formalities at 17:07 of Episode 10 - The total number of KMM students amounts to 92. Given that the Panzer III was relegated to a scouting role, it is highly likely that it had a reduced crew size of two. The Maus, despite clearly having the 75mm coaxial secondary armament, never uses it, which may suggest that there is only one loader, reducing the crew size to five. Working all the way through the math on the assumption that other tanks are fully crewed leaves the final tank with a crew of four, indicating that it must be a Jagdpanzer IV. Hence, I think the KMM formation that should be finalised on the battle page should be 1x Tiger I, 2x Tiger II, 6x Panther, 6x Jagdpanzer IV, 1x Jagdpanther, 1x Elefant, 1x Jagdtiger, 1x Panzer III, and 1x Maus. With regards to the numbers quoted by Miho, Erika and Nonna, I believe that Erika and Nonna were correct in their calculations and Miho was incorrect. I suppose we can forgive her after battling her way through a KMM ambush, a hilltop siege, a river and a maus. "Numbers don't matter. Flag tanks do." And if you're really curious about the missing Jagdpanzer IV, I think it's the one that turns left at Junction 373 (8:33 Episode 12). By the time Leopon Team, who aren't in a particularly fast tank, reach point HS0017, the pursuing lang is nowhere to be seen. I hope I have answered all points of contention. Kinedyme (talk) 16:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine First no need to apologies for a long post. Then for the composition that's good for me. Now for KMM losses: 1xPanther & 2xJadg IV at the mountain, 1xMaus & 1xPzIII in the city before main force arrives, 1xElefant & 1xJadgtiger by Bunnies, 2xJagd IV & 1xPanther by Leopon & 1xTiger by Miho. So a total of 11 tanks About the missing Jagd I don't think that's the one who persue Leopon as it had disappear before KMM encounter Ooarai, because it appears at 06:12 and 30 seconds later he's gone (he couldn't have been shot as KMM haven't engage the enemy yet). My personal opinion is that they maybe suffer a mechanical failure (or maybe they say screw the match I'm going home). Because of the 6 Jagd IV 2 were shot down at the mountain, 2 were shot by Leopon and 1 is seen unleashed hell on Leopon, the 6th is nowhere to be seen. For the tanks that assault the mountain at 06:07 I count 17 tanks (in either unedited or edited version), 4 at the bottom, 3 in the upper part and 10 in the center. For the KMM tank partial list on 01:54 of Episode on the screen two tanks have changed from the unedited to the edited version, Tank 8 & 9 where originally 2 Panther while in the edited version Tank 8 became the Jagdpanther & Tank 9 became the Jadgtiger. The only edited thing I took in count (because it was a factual error) is the replacement of the Elefant by the Jagdtiger in the final shot of Episode 11. When the edited the episode the stupidly erase one tank to match Erika's words but they it would have been more logical (not better) that they follow their logic to the end by suppressing the Jagd at 06:12. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:54, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I believe your summation of the KMM losses is correct: Ooarai did have a really good match, considering the odds. As for the Jagdpanzer chasing after Leopon, all that can be offered at this point is speculation - I feel it likely that a Jagdpanzer driver who fails to keep up with a barely functioning Porsche Tiger is the one likely to fall behind and hence be omitted from the shots all through Episode 11 and 12. Realistically, it could have been left behind as a rearguard to stop another Hetzer ambush. In terms of Leopon's last stand, it would seem that some of the KMM tanks got lost when the Ooarai crews all split off in different directions. Tallying up the numbers shows only four Panthers and three Jagdpanzers engaged in battle, so perhaps some of the KMM drivers got lost in the back streets (or possibly turned back to assist the Elefant and Jagdtiger). As for the battle at the mountain, you are indeed correct: On a second look I also count 17 tanks. It is unfortunate that there is no shot with all six Jagdpanzers, but a large number of circumstantial evidence suggests that they are all there: Three move towards the left of centre at 6:28. A fourth appears to the right of the Tiger I, before being taken out by Anglerfish. Hippo indicates that there is a fifth at their one o'clock, which would be on the right of the KMM centre and is taken out when it tries to aim at the Hetzer. A sixth is on the right flank and appears from behind the Jagdtiger at 9:59. There's no way to prove that these are all different tanks, other than assuming that the KMM vehicles are moving predictably in straight lines. I've taken a look at the edited version of 01:54 Episode 11, and I have no idea what that change is meant to accomplish. It seems confusing that they list the first four Panthers, then two tank hunters, then another two Panthers. Whatever the reason, that particular change is not strictly relevant to this analysis. For the shot at the end of Episode 11, I think that the depiction of the Elefant on the left of the KMM formation is just plain wrong. At both 22:04 and 22:22 of the same episode it is clear that the Jagdtiger occupies the left flank, whilst the Elefant pulls up behind the Jagdpanther. The fact that the Elefant was at the end of the file, and thus the first target for Operation Kelly's Heroes would support that deployment. I would ignore the edited version in that specific case. I still think that what Miho said in terms of 14vs4 was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time that Miho counted incorrectly in the heat of battle (Maginot). Kinedyme (talk) 00:58, March 31, 2017 (UTC) I like you hypothesis of the missing Jagd as a rearguard. It's the most plausible hypothesis for justifying this error. I don't think the others KMM tanks being "lost" except the Jadg. After the Jadgtiger is out, KMM have 1xTiger, 2xTiger II, 5xPanther, 4xJadg IV (including our missing one) and 1xJagdpanther. 1xTiger II & 2xPanthers persue the Type 89, 2xJagd IV & 1xPanther are shot down by Leopon and 2xPanthers, 1xJagd IV, 1xJagdpanther & 1xTiger II unleashed hell on Leopon. Only our Jagd IV friend is missing. For the change of the panel I too don't know what they tried to accomplish. I found out the place of two other tank in the panel. Tank 15 is the Elefant (as Geshiko says "Tank 11, Tank 15, the enemy Hetzer penetrated our line", as the Hetzer is between a Panther and the Elefant, Tank 11 is the Panther so Tank 15 is the Elefant) and Tank 17 is a Jagd IV (as they say "Tank 17 here! We'll take care of it!" just before being shot down). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:39, March 31, 2017 (UTC) The rearguard speculation is merely speculation, I don't really believe it myself - Where were they when Rabbit Team was blasting shots into the Elefant and Jagdtiger? I think that there are only two Panthers engaging Leopon Team at the building complex. One was knocked out. Then the tank seen at 14:34 and 14:37 are the same I believe, identifiable due to the position next to the green fence. Your thoughts on the panel change sound about right. I would be cautious about assigning numbers to the tanks specifically, however: Despite the Elefant evidently being Tank 15, they refer to themselves as 'Elefant' in 9:40 Episode 12 - "This is Elefant. Their M3 got us!" The Jagdtiger and Maus similarly are referred to by their tank names. Kinedyme (talk) 11:57, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Killcount Navbox Hi Kine, I have a problem with all Killcount navbox. The content isn't centered anymore and i don't know how to fix it. Can you do something about it ???? Thx Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:10, March 31, 2017 (UTC) I'm on it. Is it all of them? Or just a specific one? Kinedyme (talk) 11:58, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi, All of them. Here are links for easy access : St.Glo, Maginot, Saunders, Anzio, Pravda, KMM and Battle for Ooarai. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:51, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I've fixed up all of them. It was just the text you needed in centre right? The actual tabber function is centered already. My understanding of the problem was that the wikitext syntax for which is this code {|... contained inbuilt style elements that aligned the text to the left. To fix the text within the nested tables, the code text-align:center; is used in a position that is lower on the cascading order than that of the next nearest styling attribute. For fixing individual cells, it is affixed to the userbox inline CSS. Which I have written out in the St. Gloriana chronological killcount for demonstrative purposes. For mass edits, as was the case here, attribute code can be affixed to the table style, as seen in the school sorted section, which will apply the formatting to all cells in the table. If the template should be slightly more complex with regards to formatting, you can instead use grouping tags to apply said code to parts of a template without messing up the positions etc. Something like table/scrollbox/content/etc.. Check the Battle for Ooarai template to see an example. That should be enough to get the Ooarai+Chi-Ha-Tan navbox formatted appropriately. Don't hesitate to ask if there are any problems. Kinedyme (talk) 16:04, April 1, 2017 (UTC) That's great. Thx mate. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:46, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Capitalization It's common sense and looks better for style not to capitalize prepositions (to, the, of, for, etc). You may want to check Girls und Panzer article on wikipedia to compare and this guide on wikipedia. However, wait for others opinion on the matter before you undo anything. Standardizer (talk) 13:57, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok... So I can see your thoughts exactly, could you please list out as example what you'd like to see for: *Episode 1 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 10 *Episode 12 That should help me understand exactly what is best. Thanks! :) Kinedyme (talk) 14:02, April 20, 2017 (UTC) I didn't check all of them because I don't have time right now, but "This Is The Real Anzio Battle" should be "This is the Real Anzio Battle". I'm going to my lunch brake, if I boot up the PC I will take a look in the other edits if you want. Standardizer (talk) 14:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC)